


Sure Fire Bet

by littlelionlady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Ficlet, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fictober Challenge, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, I promise its cute, James Potter is an Idiot, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Remus is flustered, Sirius makes a bet, Young James Potter, Young Love, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, just read it, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionlady/pseuds/littlelionlady
Summary: Sirius can't resist placing wagers amongst his friends. Remus just can't resist Sirius.





	Sure Fire Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2019 Challenge Entry 1 - "It'll be fun, trust me." 
> 
> It's a day late, but what are you gonna do. I'm meant to be writing an essay instead.

Remus was a good friend when it came to James and Sirius; he loved them and supported them and went along with most of their hairbrained ideas. He learnt the rules to Quidditch so he could cheer for them on the pitch, and he was the loudest by far. He quizzed James endlessly on potions theory, knowing how much he wanted that coveted internship, and he let Sirius rant to him endlessly about Walburga and Regulus and the _ “stupid Black Family Honour, honestly just give it to Narcissa or Bellatrix!” _

Remus was a good friend. He owned them that much. 

But even he had his limits. 

“But Moony,” James whined, shouldering his broom, “Come on! We need you to time it for us!” 

Remus shook his head emphatically, pursing his lips together and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Sirius stepped into his personal space so his chest was brushing Remus’ folded arms. He had that half-smile on his face that made Remus’ pulse quicken, his pants grow tight; Remus always struggled to say no to that look, it caressed over his skin and held his lungs in a tight squeeze. When Sirius looked at him like that, Remus just _ knew _he was obvious. 

“It’ll be fun, trust me.”

He reached forward to grab Remus’ wrist and yank him down the corridor, but he was too fast and stepped away from Sirius with a glare. 

“I already said no,” he replied, indignantly, proud of himself for his resolve.

James snorted, “Well then, I reckon Wormtail would do it,” he turned on his heel and stalked off down the hallway. 

Remus knew he was going to be on the receiving end of James’ snit for the next week at least, but it wasn’t worth it; not this time. 

“You sure Remus?” Sirius’ voice was low, and Remus only just managed to repress the shiver that went along with it. 

Remus threw his hands in the air, skin pimpled into goose flesh, heart racing too fast and making him hot and anxious, “Yes I’m sure! The pair of you are lunatics, wanting to jump off the sodding Astronomy Tower just to see who can get to the bottom fastest, honestly! I have a mind to tell Evans! I have a mind to tell McGonagall!” 

Sirius smirked, “You wouldn’t.” 

Remus quirked an eyebrow, fighting the blush in his neck and cheeks, “Wouldn’t I?” 

Sirius’ smirk grew into a wide-toothed grin, something that wouldn’t look out of place on Padfoot. Remus knew this grin, he had catalogued it along with all Sirius’ others; this one screamed bet_. _ It would have been the same one he directed at James to get him to agree to a broom race off the Astronomy Tower in the first place. _ First one to the bottom wins. _Except James would probably break a limb. 

Sirius was probably just plotting revenge against James who gave him an untested potion the week before that had turned his hair green and made it smell like rotting seaweed. That had not been the intended goal. 

“Tell you what Moony, if you can get this to McGonagall before James does it, I’ll buy you a drink at Hogsmeade next weekend?” 

The blush in Remus’ neck was, surely by now, turning purple. Remus was unsure if any more of his blood could move into his face. He could hear it in his head, in his ears. He felt like his eyes were practically vibrating with it. Surely Sirius could see his pulse beating in his neck. 

“And,” he replied, a little breathless and high pitched, “If I don’t?” 

Sirius winked at him, “Then you have to write my transfiguration homework for the next three weeks. Or, you know, buy me a drink in Hogsmeade next weekend?” He shrugged and leaned on his broom, examining his fingernails. The picture-perfect look of nonchalance and Remus just wanted to snatch him by the front of his Quidditch robes and haul him in. 

Instead, he said, “I guess that could be more fun than watching him kill himself.” 

Sirius glanced up, that wicked grin on his lips again, but eyes full of the type of promise that pooled low and warm in Remus’ gut. He shouldered his broom. 

“I’d say you have 5 minutes Moony. On you marks,” he turned away, “Get set,” he bent his knees, “Go!” 

Remus sprinted down the corridor, exhilaration making him feel like he was flying. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! [thelittlelionlady](https://thelittlelionlady.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi!


End file.
